Kakuzu di Kejar Cinta
by AN Narra
Summary: Anda kenal Kakuzu kan? Yaps dia adalah bendahara paling kompeten di akatsuki(?). Percaya tidak ternyata seorang Kakuzu bisa punya fans cewek dan sang Fans jatuh cinta pula. Mari dibaca aja! Warning: OOC, gak jelas, garing, gaje, abal-abal dll.


Kakuzu di Kejar Cinta

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto ( Bener gak nih tulisannya?)

Rated : K

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pair: Kakuzu x OC

Warning: Garing, Typhos. Gak mutu, Gaje, Gak jelas dll.

Fic ini hanya selingan dan saya sudah lama banget menulisnya. Iseng-iseng hiburan ngeluarin cerita sebelum detik-detik kegugupan karena test.* Kok curhat*

Maaf tidak mutu! Hancur!

Ini fenomena langka dari yang paling langka yaitu Kakuzu dikejar-kejar gadis , bagaimana bisa? Penasaran? ( gak tuh) . Yuk kita lihat aja dari pada bergosip ria.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah terdengar teriakan nista dari gubuk alias goa milik organisasi Akatsuki. Suara yang aduh beneran bikin sakit itu rupa-rupanya datang dari seekor rentenir bernama Kakuzu.

"Gubrak !" Kakuzu mengebrak meja makan keras-keras bikin penghuninya terkejut dan menampakkan berbagai ekspresi. Sendok sup milik Konan sukses melompat di rambutnya yang indah. Pierching milik Pein pada jatuh. Jantung Sasori hampir ambrol. Permen Tobi sudah menyaingi topeng miliknya karena nempel di topeng. Mangkuk bubur ayam Itachi sudah jatuh ketanah. Jagung Deidara meledak menjadi Pop Corn(? Gak nyambung amat). Kisame gak sengaja nelen duri ikan karena keselek. Sedangkan Zetsu dan Hidan langsung bergubrak dari kursi karena mereka yang paling dekat sama Kakuzu.

"Sarap lo, ngapain gubrak meja pagi-pagi bikin jantungan tau!" kata pemuda paruh baya berambut merah yang wajahnya kelewat imut yaitu Sasori si ahli Kugutsu.

"He he gak ngapa-ngapain aku mastiin kalian gak kabur kali ini, ini adalah hari Senin waktunya bayar kas dan hutang, kalian tidak lupa kan?" Kata Kakuzu sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje gak jelas membayangkan kekasihnya (uang) akan segera datang padanya.

"Heh?" Reaksi terkejut tampak dari raut semua anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Waduh mati gua, uang jatah mama papa udah habis buat beli krim anti keriput yang baru sama buat beli anak ayam untuk hadiah Sasuke! Aku bisa berakhir di pengadaian. Aduh gimana ini?" pikir Itachi dalam hati sambil udah keringat dingin.

"Aduh-un? Uangku abis-un, buat beli mercon." , batin Deidara yang udah meringis-ringis gak jelas.

"Kakuzu sialan , kalau hari bayar kas dia inget bener. Aduh masa iya sih sisa uangku mau buat bayar si Tua Bangka", Hidan lagi mikir-mikir berat karena sisa uang didompetnya tinggal lima puluh ribu karena uangnya telah ia gunakan untuk beramal(?) pada alirannya.

"Waaaaaaaaa Tobi kagak punya uang, Tobi beli permen aja minta Dei-chan, Tobi kagak punya uang, Tobi Kagak Punya Uang!" Senandung Tobi dalam hati . Bener-bener lagi autis kumatnya.

" He he he emang lo berani nagih gua? Secara gua Leadernya gitu . Tenang Pein, Tenang, uang lo bakal aman. Kau Leadernya ingat itu !" Pein mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan bersikap PD.

"Gila aja mau nagih gua, berani tagih tidak ada makan malam untukkmu !" rutuk Konan dalam hati.

"Ah bilang aja gak punya uang, aku kan mau beli Barbie versi baru. Bohong-bohong dikit gak apalah" Sasori mulai berpikir keras untuk mengelabuhi bendahara bangkotan itu.

"Eh iya uang aku?" Kisame mulai mengingat-ingat. "HIIYYAAAAAA! Uangku !" Kisame merogoh celananya yang basah. "Wah uangnya basah, tak apa-apakan?" Kisame memecahkan keheningan para anggota akatsuki yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kisame menyerahkan gumpalan kertas tak berbentuk dan berbau tidak sedap pada Kakuzu.

"Hebat bener tuh anak!" batin semua akatsuki minus Kakuzu dan Kisame.

"Loh kok gumpal gitu-un?" tanya Deidara keheranan dan sedikit jijik.

"Iya , aku kan setiap pagi menyelam untuk membersihkan got akatsuki jadinya kalau ada duit aku comot aja!" Jawab Kisame tanpa rasa dosa.

"Iew jorok! Kalau mau bayar kaya kita nih" kali Ini si Zetsu yang angkat bicara membanggakan diri lalu menyerahkan kantung plastic hitam pada Kakuzu.

"Gila , banyak amat . Aku tau kamu ini baik tapi gak usah sebaik itu Zetsu" Kini Kakuzu malah tersanjung sambil nangis haru pada Zetsu lalu menerima kantung kresek itu.

"Kok ,berat?" Kakuzu terheran-heran lalu membuka kresek itu dan itu ternyata uang koin yang semuanya 1Ryo.

"Itu pas dengan setoran sejumlah 50.000 ribu Ryo. Semuanya sah?" Zetsu kumat edanya.

"Sah!" teriak semua berbarengan sambil ngakak hebat.

"Zetsu!" teriak Kakuzu menahan malu atas kelakuannya tadi. "Jangan tertawa, cepat kalian bayar kas sekarang juga-, Kakuzu belum menyelesaikan omongannya sudah terpotong oleh suara orang mengetuk-ngetuk batu. ( Rumah mereka kan dari batu jadi masa ngetuk pintu)

"DUG ! DUG! DUG!" terdengar jelas seseorang sedang mengetuk batu dengan batu.

"Selamat!" Pikir semua berbarengan kecuali Kakuzu.

"Hiya ada tamu, daaaaaaah!" Kata Konan senang lalu meninggalkan mereka semua untuk membukakan pintu.

"Wiih aku harus rapi siapa tau fansku!" kata Itachi narsis lalu segera pergi ke kamar meniggalkan meja makan. Begitupun yang lainnya tampak pergi menyelematkan uangnya dengan berbagai alasan.

"Sial mereka kabur lagi!" umpat marah-marah Kakuzu lalu menendang meja.

"ADAWW!" teriak Kakuzu kesakitan. Dia tampaknya lupa meja itukan dari batu. Bengkak-bengkaklah kakinya.

Konan membuka pintu dari batu milik akatsuki. Tampak disana seorang gadis manis yang imut berambut coklat karamel ikal sebahu. Tingginya tak lebih dari Konan. Ia mengenakan dress putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil selutut. Dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya.

"A-apa ini benar markas ak-akatsuki?" tanya gadis bermata emerald itu dengan gugup.

"Benar, silahkan masuk", kata Konan lembut pada gadis itu. Konan mempersilahkan gadis manis itu untuk masuk ke ruang tamu akatsuki yang ala kadarnya. Dengan sigap Konan ternyata telah mempersiapkan sedikit camilan dan segelas es jeruk.

"Silahkan di minum" pinta Konan ramah.

"Terimakasih" gadis itu menimpali dengan senyum manisnya

"Kau fans akatsuki ya?" Tanya Konan to de point. Ia sudah tidak heran lagi jika markas kumuhnya ini sering di datangi para fans akatsuki yang fanatic baik mengidolakan mereka secara kelompok ataupun perorangan. Terkadang mereka juga memberi sedikit uang untuk organisasi ini. (miskin amat)

"I-iya, aku sa-sangat mengidolakan kalian" kata gadis itu terbata-bata sambil merunduk kebawah sesekali memandangi Konan.

"Aku tahu" jawab Konan lembut senyum tipisnya sudah cukup menggambarkan pesona kecantikannya. "Jadi namamu siapa?"

"Perkenalkan a-aku Nana Hany,aku dari Iwagakure" jawabnya singkat. Ia sungguh gugup saat ini ia tak menyangka ia akan seberani ini menemui idolanya.

"Baik Nana, jangan gugup seperti itu dong. Kami tidak akan menyakiti fans kami kok. Apa mawar merah itu untuk salah satu diantara kami?" Konan penasaran sekali siapa yang di idolakan gadis ini. Apa dia penggemar Itachi, atau Sasori, mungkinkah idolanya Deidara, kalo Tobi mana mungkin, bukan tipe penggemar Hidan, masak penggemar Pein? Konan mulai menyusun list cowok-cowok akatsuki yang mungkin idolanya tentunya dari yang paling popular.

"I-iya Konan senpai, ma- mawar ini untuk dia yang paling ku puja" Nana benar-benar super duper gugup sampai tangan kirinya sudah meremas-remas dressnya.

"Jika boleh ku tebak, apakah itu untuk Itachi?" tanya Konan menebak-nebak dengan senyum jahil.

"Eh, Ano Bu-bukan" Nana tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Konan yang jelas melenceng.

"Kalau begitu Sasori ya?" tanya Konan lagi.

Nana hanya tersenyum lembut. "Bukan Sasori kok!" kali ini jawaban Nana tanpa kegugupan.

"Deidara?" Konan mencoba menebak lagi.

Nana hanya mengeleng pelan kali ini.

"Jadi Apakah Pein, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu,Kisame atau aku mungkin?"Konan kali ini benar-benar penasaran biasanya pada tebakan ketiga ia selalu benar. Untuk fans yang ia sebutin tadi biasanya dari tampilannya sudah kelihatan. Fans Pein selalu ikut pakai pierching, Fans Tobi pasti bawa Lolipop, Fans Hidan selalu pakai kalung yang sama dengan Hidan, Fans Zetsu pasti mirip tanaman , begitu juga Fans Kisame yang mirip hiu. Kalau Fansnya pasti yang jelas lelaki. Masa Kakuzu sih? Kayaknya dia gak pernah dikunjungi fans deh.

"E-eh ano, saya ini Fans Kakuzu" kata Nana seraya wajahnya memerah seperti tomat matang.

"What?" pekik tak percaya Konan dalam hati. Dihadapan Nana Konan hanya membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Eh Kakuzu ya?" respon Konan senormal mungkin agar tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut. Dia saat ini terkejut banget baru pertama kali ini ada yang nyari Kakuzu selain sesame rentenir.

"I-iya, boleh saya bertemu dengan Kakuzu-kun?" pinta Nana sopan pada Konan.

"Bi-bisa bisa, sebentar ya aku panggilkan" Konan malah ikutan gagap. Dengan segera ia berlalu meninggalkan Nana di ruang tamu untuk memanggil Kakuzu di kamarnya.

**Depan Kamar Kakuzu**

"Kakuzu, dicari fans mu dibawah!" teriak Konan keras-keras hingga terdengar yang lain. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara gelodakan dari berbagai kamar disebelahnya termasuk kamar Kakuzu.

Kakuzu membuka pintu kamarnya. "Konan, gak bercanda kan?" pertanyaan pertama itu yang mucul dari mulut Kakuzu. Dia tidak mau ke GR ran dulu, pasalnya dia tidak pernah menerima kunjungan dari fansnya sekali pun.

"What kagak salah denger nih?" batin sweatdrop semua anggota akatsuki minus Konan dan Kakuzu.

"Bener, noh orangnya diruang tamu, cepet sana temuin!" perintah Konan pada Kakuzu.

**Sepuluh menit kemudian**

Kakuzu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Batinnya sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui fans pertamanya. Dengan kemeja putih dan jeans hitam dengan cadar yang lebih bersih ia kini tampak lebih rapi. Matanya lebih terbelalak lagi ketika dilihatnya gadis manis yang sepertinya polos menunggu di sana.

"Hai, jadi kau Nana ya. Salam kenal" sapa Kakuzu seramah mungkin agar fans nya ini tidak takut.

"Kakuzu-kun?" Mata emerald Nana tampak berbinar melihat Kakuzu. "I-ini kubawakan mawar untuk Kakuzu-kun" Nana memberikat sebuket mawar itu pada Kakuzu.

Disis lain ruang tamu tampak semua anggota akatsuki sedang mengintip.

"Ajib bener, bening banget itu gadis!" Komentar Itachi tak percaya pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Cantiknya-un!" kata Deidara takjub. Dia sendiri jarang lo memuji wanita.

"Kok aku gak pernah diberi bunga ya oleh fans ku?" Kini Sasori malah cemburu soal hadiah yang diterima Kakuzu.

"Hu hu hu, mereka romantis senpai!" Tobi malah udah menangis haru melihat mereka berdua.

"Iya , mereka romantis. Sebagai gadis aku bahkan belum pernah di beri bunga sebanyak itu" , Kata Konan sedikit menyindir Pein yang malah asik cuci mata lihatin Nana terus.

"Bugg!' Kepala Pein diketok Samehada Kisame.

"Apaan sih, ganggu pemandangan aja!" Pein malah marah pada Kisame.

"Ingat Leader , Leader kan masih punya Konan" peringatan Zetsu tadi langsung menyadarkan Pein dari imajinasinya. Konan sudah memberinya deathgleare dan Pein hanya bisa meringis kecil untuk minta maaf. Lupakan mereka kita lihat lagi Kakuzu dan Nana.

Kakuzu dan Nana masih saling berpandangan malu. Kakuzu dalam diamnya bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis manis ini.

"Ehm, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan Kakuzu-kun. Mungkin ini terdengar gila ta-tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa bohong. Aku menyukai Kakuzu-kun" kata Nana membuka pertanyaan dari cara bicaranya jelas ia seperti sudah mengafal perkata itu cukup lama. Mendengar itu batin Kakuzu seperti disambar petir. Kakuzu hanya bisa bengong memikirkan karunia apa yang sedang ia terima ini,

"Kakuzu-kun?" tanya Nana sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba kaku. Jelas kali ini Nana panik melihat pujaan hatinya seperti ini.

"Hah?" Kakuzu tersadar dari perenungannya. "Nana,serius menyukaiku?"Kakuzu masih tak percaya akan ucapan gadis di depannya itu.

"Ak-aku teramat sangat menyukai Kakuzu-kun malah" tegasnya sambil menundukkan wajah ia sudah termat malu kali ini. Cewek macam apa yang nembak cowok duluan. Kakuzu benar-benar macet segalanya kali ini. Beberapa menit berikutnya mereka lewati dalam kebisuaan. Sesekali Kakuzu melirik gadis yang berhasil memikat hatinya selain uang.

"Kakuzu-kun kalau tidak menyukai Nana tidak apa . Nana sudah cukup senang kalau Kakuzu-kun bisa bahagia" kata Nana berusaha memecah keheningan. Sungguh kali ini ia jadi tidak enak terhadap Kakuzu-kun. "Kau ini mikir apa Nana, kau ini hanya fans. Beraninya kau berharap memiliki Kakuzu!" gejolak hati Nana akhirnya pun ikut bersua.

"Hanya lelaki bodoh yang tidak menyukaimu, Nana. Maukah kau pergi denganku minggu malam besok?" .Bodoh apa-apaan kau Kakuzu mengajak gadis ini kencan hanya akan menghabiskan uangmu inner Kakuzu bersua tapi hati ini berbicara lain.

"Baiklah dengan senang hati" jawab Nana sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Kakuzu kali ini sungguh terpana begitu juga para pengintip yang sudah mimisan saking terpesonanya.

**Minggu Malam**

"Kita mau kemana Kakuzu-kun?" tanya Nana pada kekasihnya itu. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih . Dibawah sinar bulan mereka tampak seperti merpati yang dimabuk asmara.

"Dinner romantis" Jawab Kakuzu tercekat. Ia tak akan menyangka akan mengajaknya untuk dinner di restoran mewah yang berarti biaya mahal.

"Oh ya?" kata Nana tak percaya sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada Kakuzu. Sudah dua jam mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan. Nana tampaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali diajak Kakuzu pergi hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kakuzu-kun,aku ingin makan di situ!" tunjuk Nana manja pada angkringan dipinggir hutan Konoha.

"Kau serius?" Kakuzu membelalakan matanya tanda tak percaya pada pemilik mata emerald yang masih bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Iya, tapi aku punya cara agar lebih romatis!" Nana membisikkan sesuatu pada Kakuzu yang membuat inner laknatnya senang.

"Untung saja kau minta makan disini, uangku akhirnya selamat!" Kata Kakuzu pada Nana. Eits Kakuzu keceplosan mengucap kata itu dipandangnya Nana yang memandangi dirinya lekat-lekat. Alih-alih marah justru reaksi Nana jauh dari tak terduga.

"Kakuzu-kun kau terlihat menawan jika mengatakan itu. Sungguh nada bicaramu yang seperti itu yang kutunggu sejak dulu. Ternyata simfoni milikmu lebih indah dari yang ku bayangkan selama ini" ujar Nana lembut pada Kakuzu.

"Kau sungguh cantik, sayang!" timpal Kakuzu genit.

Malam itu berakhir dengan makan malam diwarung angkringan secara gratis berkat ide cantik Nana. Yaitu mereka bersedia mencuci piring disana.

Di sudut lain para penguntit hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar definisi cantik menurut mereka cantik=hemat(?)

*Gubrak* Silahkan salahkan Author

^_^ Berkenankah anda tinggalkan pesan-pesan? Iklan, kritik, komentar, Apresiasi sastra juga boleh. Riview? Terimakasih.


End file.
